


Right Round

by redskiez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ferris Wheels, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Asking Deidara out took a lot out of him, so Obito decides to take him to a carnival for their third date.





	Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> owo! if your still doing the fanfic things maybe do a tobidei thing where they have one if those cute faris wheel kisses ??

The sun’s about to set.

It streaks the sky in the spectrum of colors that Deidara has always said he liked. Obito takes the final bite out of his wad of cotton candy and turns to said man, squeezing his hand to catch his attention.

“Hm?” Deidara questions, one eyebrow raised. He refuses to stop sipping from his cup of soda. Obito finds it impossibly adorable.

“Ferris wheel before we go?” Obito asks.

“We’re leaving, hm?” Deidara asks.

“Soon,” he replies. “The sun’s about to set and the carnival isn’t going to be open long after that.”

“You sure?” Deidara looks around. There’s still plenty of people here, some who even just came in.

“Yeah,” Obito says. “Do you… not want to head back?”

Deidara looks back at him, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. “Oh,” he says with a small grin. “I think I forgot to bring my apartment key, hm.”

“Tragic,” Obito says, guiding him to the Ferris wheel. “I guess you’ll have to crash at mine.”

“What a shame, hm,” Deidara says. He brushes up against Obito’s side as they queue up. “I’d hate to sleep in these clothes. They’re a bit dirty, hm.”

“What a shame, indeed,” Obito chuckles. “I guess you’ll have to sleep naked.”

“Wouldn’t you like that, hm,” Deidara says.

Obito grins. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Perhaps,” Deidara says. “It depends on a lot of things.”

“I hope I manage to meet most of those.”

“All of them, definitely, yeah.”

“Yay,” Obito says, doing a little dance.

“Stop it, Tobi, hm,” Deidara says. “You’re so embarrassing. One point off, yeah. I’m keeping my pants on.”

Obito pouts and then it’s their turn to get on the wheel.

“Tickets,” the keeper says.

Obito hands him the tickets. She enters them into the machine and nods, gesturing for her coworker. The other girl steps forward and opens the gate for them. Obito lets Deidara head in before him and the girl shuts the gate behind them.

“You get two rounds,” she tells them and then waves at someone that Obito cannot see. The wheel jerks into action and they move up.

“Am I still a point away?” Obito asks when the wheel comes to a slow halt. He glances at Deidara but keeps his head turned toward the carnival below.

“Yes,” Deidara says, scooting closer to him. “It’s cold.”

Obito immediately reaches over and wraps his arm around Deidara’s shoulder. “The sun’s setting,” he says.

The sun is hidden behind the buildings now and its rays grow weaker. Darkness is soon approaching. The dying sunlight casts long and winding shadows across the land and they can see everything.

It’s beautiful.

Every light twinkles beneath them, an explosion of colors. Obito doesn’t need to look to his side to know that Deidara’s eyes must be sparkling at the sight. Once they get a little higher, Obito can see the distant city lights that join in the dance of the festival.

Obito squeezes Deidara’s shoulder and Deidara moves closer to him. The wheel continues to turn and they arrive near the top before it comes to a stop again. It’s cooler up here and it is quiet.

He hears Deidara sip from the cup.

“Can I have some of that?” he asks.

“Mm,” Deidara hums.

He reaches to take the cup from Deidara but he refuses to let go. Obito moves to lean down, licking the straw into his mouth and taking a few generous sips until he hears Deidara complain. He lets go of the straw and turns to Deidara, grinning.

“Embarrassing,” Deidara chides and then he falls quiet.

“You like me like that,” Obito says. He can’t help but glance down at Deidara’s lips, watching the way they softly part with each shallow breath that Deidara breathes.

Obito licks his own lips, swallowing thickly as he feels himself drawing closer to Deidara. Not even the jerky motion of the wheel turning again can break it.

Deidara’s grip on the cup finally loosens and Obito takes it from him, placing it on the ground. He can practically feel Deidara’s breath on his own mouth and he yearns to become even closer. Deidara’s fingers somehow manage to find their way into Obito’s hair without him noticing and with one firm tug, their noses knock up against each other.

They laugh breathlessly. Obito’s hands move to cup Deidara’s face, keeping him close.

Obito wonders if this is okay. Deidara’s blinking suggests that it is. They have an entire conversation without uttering a single word. Pressing their foreheads together, Obito nuzzles Deidara’s nose. Licking his lips one last time, he leans in the final inch and their lips touch.

He doesn’t kiss him just yet — he stays where he is, just nudging up against Deidara, busted lips brushing up against Deidara’s soft ones. He tastes like the soda that he’s been drinking and, although he can’t taste himself, he must taste like the cotton candy he had finished.

He feels Deidara’s tongue flicker out to lap at his lip and then he feels Deidara hum.

That’s the only sign he waits for and he presses his lips against Deidara’s — gently at first, but then he grows insistent. He tightens his grip on Deidara and weaves his fingers through his hair, pulling him forward. Obito is driven with some primal need, wanting to be so much closer to Deidara than humanly possible.

He moves his lips against Deidara’s — at first they struggle to find a rhythm amongst the oddness of their positions, but they manage to do it nonetheless, lost in their passion for each other. Obito even dares to lick at Deidara’s lips, wanting to plunge into his warm, welcoming mouth.

He pulls away when Deidara tugs harshly against his hair, barely even able to register the sting through his scalp. He nudges up against Deidara, only vaguely aware that they’ve come to another halt. The sun is gone from the sky, leaving only a blackened night.

Obito turns his attention back to Deidara when he feels him nuzzle against him, his breathing heavy.

“Want to leave now?” Obito says softly.

Deidara doesn’t answer immediately, only continuing to rub his cheek against Obito’s until he is satisfied. And, in response, all Obito gets is a quiet grunt.

It’s not a very clear answer, that’s for sure. Obito takes a gamble and assumes Deidara is agreeing with him. When they near the bottom of the ride, the girl nears their cart.

“You still have another round,” she tells them, completely indifferent to their tangled state.

“We’ll leave now,” Obito says and the girl nods. She reaches out and unlatches the lock, opening the door for them to leave. Obito heads out first and takes Deidara’s hand — not before he picks up his drink, of course. These overpriced drinks cannot be wasted — and then they head out.

As the two of them head back to the parking lot, Obito feels as though his head is spinning around.

He should have asked Deidara out on a date sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never ever seen a Ferris wheel kiss other than the fake one in _Love, Simon_ and it inspired most of the setting - well, of course, other than the whole 'waiting hours on the wheel' thing, you know?
> 
> This is dedicated to the anon that sent me the prompt. I hope you enjoyed it, anon.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) for updates and shenanigans.
> 
> If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a comment telling me why and which parts!


End file.
